simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koń
left zwierzę, pojawiające się w The Sims 3: Zwierzaki. W poprzednich wersjach gry konie były popularne jako dodatki zmodyfikowane, stworzone przez graczy. Simologia Konie mają sześć potrzeb: * Głód: spełniane przez jedzenie siana, nasion lub produktów spożywczych oraz lizanie słonej lizawki * Treningi: spełniane poprzez ćwiczenia konia lub opcji "Biegaj wokoło" * Pragnienie (z wyjątkiem źrebiąt) * Towarzystwo * Energia * Pęcherz Podobnie jak u Simów czy innych zwierzaków, osobowość konia ustalają cechy charakteru. Źrebięta Konie posiadają swoje grupy wiekowe, tak jak Simowie. Ich pierwszą grupą wiekową jest źrebak. Takie koniki są wielkości nastoletniego Sima (odrobinę mniejsze). Małe konie nie lubią oddalać się na dużą odległość od swojej matki, o czym może sugerować negatywny nastrójnik. Jeśli nasz Sim zaadoptuje źrebaka, nastrójnik będzie się utrzymywał dopóki ktoś z rodziny się z nim zaprzyjaźni. Źrebaki potrzebują dużo miejsca na bieganie. Chociaż są duże, potrzebują mnóstwa opieki. Konika trzeba karmić specjalną butelką, chyba, że jest blisko swojej matki, która może go samodzielnie karmić. Umiejętności Konie mogą się uczyć dwóch umiejętności: skoków i wyścigów. Umożliwia to branie udziału w konkursach. Sim z umiejętnością jeździectwa może wykorzystywać konia jako transport, chociaż konie mogą swobodnie zrzucić z siebie i kopać swoich właścicieli. Umiejętności można trenować ćwicząc z koniem skoki na koziołkach ćwiczebnych, na belkach wyścigowych lub wybierając się na wycieczki z naszym koniem. Konkursy Dostępne są trzy rodzaje zawodów - wyścigi, skoki przez przeszkody oraz bieg przełajowy. Aby zająć dobre miejsce w zawodach, nasz koń musi mieć dobrze wytrenowaną daną umiejętność, np. do konkursu wyścigów nasz koń musi mieć dobrze rozwinięta umiejętność wyścigu, do konkursu skoków - skoki, a do biegu przełajowego obydwie umiejętności. Za zajęcie wysokiego miejsca dostaje się puchar i nagrodę pieniężną. Prawdopodobnie liczy się tu też samopoczucie Sima i naszego konia. Dzikie konie thumb|left|300px|Dzikie konie nad rzeczką Dzikie konie mogą pojawiać się w każdym otoczeniu, oprócz miasta Bridgeport, Isla Paradiso i miejsc egzotycznych takich jak Champs Les Sims, Shang Simla czy Al Simhara. Galopują one wokół okolicy, zazwyczaj w jednym otoczeniu znajduje się około 4-5 dzikich koni. Są bardzo łatwe do znalezienia, jeśli gracz dobrze się rozgląda. Dzikie konie można najczęściej znaleźć przy miejscach połowów. W celu zaadoptowania dzikiego konia Sim musi mieć ósmy poziom jeździectwa. Dzikie konie są płochliwe i czasami uciekają przed Simami. Można użyć zwierzaka, by zbudować silną więź pomiędzy nim a dzikim koniem. Opieka nad dzikim koniem obejmuje karmienie go oraz pieszczoty. Ta praca będzie się opłacać, gdy pojawi się możliwość dodania konia do rodziny. Dzikie konie mogą posiadać źrebięta razem z innymi, zwykłymi końmi. Sim może jeździć na dzikim koniu, gdy ma bardzo dobry związek z nim. Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości konie mają cztery chody naturalne (stęp, kłus, galop i cwał), ale w grze zostały przedstawione trzy najwolniejsze chody (stęp, kłus i galop). * Z powodu błędu w tłumaczeniu galop naprawdę jest cwałem. Galop po angielsku to canter. * Stara klacz z dorosłym ogierem może mieć młode. * Nazwa nowego miasta z The Sims 3: Zwierzaki – Appaloosa Plains - pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa. * Koń jest drugim największym widzialnym stworzeniem zaraz po Krakenie. * Dzikiemu koniu i Simowi łatwiej jest się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy Sim ma wysoki poziom umiejętności jeździectwa i cechę "koniarz". * Ciężarnym klaczom nie spada potrzeba ćwiczeń oraz towarzystwa. * Konie mają dostęp do wszystkich interakcji z psami i kotami z wyjątkiem romantycznych. * Dzikie konie mają świetnie wytrenowaną umiejętność "wyścigi", a "skoki" są zwykle na bardzo niskim poziomie. * Kiedy przygarniemy dzikiego konia, na jego miejsce pojawia się nowy dziko żyjący koń. Tak samo się dzieje, kiedy jeden umiera. * Dzikiego konia można przeganiać za pomocą gnoma, którego możemy znaleźć w trybie kupowania. * Konie z cechą „Zwinny” są doskonałymi skoczkami. Konie z cechą „Szybki” są najlepsze w wyścigach konnych. * Dzikie konie nie występują w Brigdeport, tak jak szopy i jelenie. * W Brigdeport nie da się adoptować konia. Aby go zdobyć trzeba go stworzyć lub kupić w Ośrodku. * Adoptowane lub osierocone źrebięta będą miały negatywny nastrójnik "tęskni za matką" . Aby źrebak już go nie miał, musi mieć dobre relacje z simem, z którym mieszka. * Tak jak w rzeczywistości simowie mogą mieć specjalne stroje do jazdy konnej czyli buty, bryczesy, kurteczki jeździeckie i toczki. * Nawet wtedy, kiedy nasz koń sobie po prostu biega, rozwija umiejętność wyścigu. Dlatego też wyścigi wygrywa się stosunkowo łatwo. * Dzikie konie mają od razu maksymalnie rozwiniętą umiejętność wyścigów. *Koń może przytupywać w rytm muzyki. Galeria Duch konia.jpg|Duch źrebaka Horsepic1.jpg|Koń w edytorze Pjazd przywożący Konie.jpg Simka przytulająca konia.jpg|Simka przytulająca konia Dziki koń nocą.jpg|Dziki koń nocą Screenshot-773lll.jpg|Jednorożec Reaper on Horse.JPG Sim riding horse as a transport.jpg The sims 3 Cat & Horse.JPG HorseRide.png Porszia.jpg|Koń pije wodę. K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,455230 The Sims 3 Pets Trai medium.jpg K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,943758 The sims 3 horse 2 medium.jpg K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,51294 Horses TS3 medium.jpg screen_sims_3_pets_3_medium.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz na koniu The_Sims_3_Pets_Trai_medium.jpg|Zrzędliwy konik! Screenshot-342.jpg|Koń w dziczy Screenshot-330.jpg Screenshot-178.jpg|Trening skoków Screenshot-255.jpg Screenshot-303.jpg|Kobieta i jej klacz 87r55320m84.jpg|Dzikie konie ry346v6uhj67.jpg|Sim czeszący źrebaka Sim na koniu79869.jpg|Sim z pozie heroicznej Screenshot-704.jpg|Simka siedząca na koniu Dumna klacz.jpg Screenshot-752.jpg Screenshot-248.jpg|Dziki koń w Appaloosa Plains Kategoria:Rasy zwierząt Kategoria:Konie en:Horse de:Pferd fr:Cheval ru:Лошадь es:Caballo